


you're my celebrity (the one and only)

by cherryhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Side Seongsang, Surprises, This is so cliche, angst if you squint, coming home, i suck at smut im so sorry, kind of, kissing !! so much uwu, omg they're in love stfu, other members mentioned - Freeform, seonghwa is suffering, soloist! hongjoong, they miss each other awww, they're cat dads, yunho calls hongjoong butterfly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhwa/pseuds/cherryhwa
Summary: on the outside, kim hongjoong is HJ, a confident, talented, and successful rapper with millions of fans around the world and a knack for producing songs that become hits practically overnight.but behind closed doors, kim hongjoong is an ordinary twenty-three year old man with a love for plushies and waffles in the morning, and nobody knows this better than jeong yunho.alternatively,hongjoong comes home from tour early
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	you're my celebrity (the one and only)

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! omg this is my first time posting in a while lol . so this was supposed to be a one-shot of like "hey i missed you so much let's fuck" but it turned into 5k words of philosophical love bullshit and blowjobs . so . i'm supposed to be studying for finals but yunjoong are more important ! hope you enjoy this ~
> 
> \- title from iu's "celebrity"

On the outside, Kim Hongjoong is HJ, a talented, successful rapper with millions of fans around the world and a knack for producing songs that became hits practically overnight.

At least, that’s what Seonghwa tells him he is. He’s pretty sure it’s part of his Apple Music or Spotify bio, one of those two, since Seonghwa wrote those for him. Five years in the game, and Seonghwa is still picking up Hongjoong’s slack when it comes to publicity.

“You know, I’m not gonna do everything for you forever.” Seonghwa had told him one day after Hongjoong had forgotten to write statements for a news article about his newest single and Seonghwa had had to whip something up twenty minutes before the deadline.

“But you’re my manager ~” Hongjoong had pouted, appealing to the other man. “And I swear, I just forgot. I won’t forget next time.”

“You’ve been saying that for five years.” Seonghwa had rolled his eyes, but Hongjoong could tell by the amusement in his voice that he wasn’t mad. Like he said, it’s been five years.

Regardless. Hongjoong knows even with his forgetful memory, that he’s achieved more than he ever could have dreamed of back when he was fifteen, shaking and scared as he submitted his portfolio to multiple entertainment companies. He’s done more than he ever thought he could have done, the multiple rejections he’d received pushed in the farthest corners of his mind after all these years.

He’s famous. Not to brag, but he’s released many albums that hit number one, received awards for his work, and he did a collaboration once with some makeup brand that has his face on cosmetic products somewhere out there.

Some people think, well, isn’t it exhausting? Isn’t it tiring, to be alone even at the top, where you have nowhere else to go but back down, falling until you hit the bottom?

Yes. Technically, he’s alone at the top. He may have artist and producer friends, but he knows that subconsciously, they want to beat him and take his spot at the top.

But, when it comes to outside of the cutthroat music industry, behind closed doors, Hongjoong isn’t alone.

Hongjoong has never truly been alone, especially with Yunho at his side.

\------

_ “What day are you coming home?” _

Yunho’s voice crackles through the phone speaker, almost drowned out by the sounds of the city surrounding the car Hongjoong’s riding in back from the concert venue. As it’s nighttime, the glowing lights of urban Tokyo and slow-driving cars illuminate the interior of the car, casting orangey-red light on the backseat and Hongjoong’s arms.

“Why?” Hongjoong teases, smiling to himself as the car whizzes through the city, taking him back to his hotel. He can’t tell Yunho yet. “Miss me that much?”

Yunho huffs, and Hongjoong can only imagine how adorable Yunho must look, pink lips stuck out stubbornly and his cheeks puffed out like an inconsolable child. Normally, he would be there to kiss the other and laugh, pinching his cheeks until Yunho relents, breaking into that big smile Hongjoong adores.

_ “Of course I miss you.” _ Yunho says. A thump resounds through the phone, and an irritated meow sounds through the speaker. _ “So does Mandu.” _

Hongjoong chuckles, putting on the baby voice he only saves for his cat and for torturing his dongsaeng artist, Mingi. “Hi, Mandu-ah. Do you miss me too?”

The cat only yowls in response and Hongjoong hears Yunho hiss in pain. He laughs.

_ “Mandu loves you more than me.” _ Yunho sounds like he’s pouting, and Hongjoong holds back a laugh. _ “You should see all the scratches she’s given me.” _

“Aww.” Hongjoong cooes. “Want me to kiss it better?”

_ “Shut the fuck up.” _ Yunho mutters, but Hongjoong can tell by the lilt in his voice that he’s smiling.

“You love me.” Hongjoong retorts, and for a minute, he wishes he was there to pounce on Yunho, to shower the taller man in kisses and insistences that he would always love Yunho more than Mandu, but unfortunately, he isn’t.

Oh well. He will be soon.

There’s a pause on the other end.  _ “I do.”  _ Yunho finally says. His voice cracks a little when he adds,  _ “I miss you.” _

Hongjoong bites his lip, looking out of the window at the city, all flashing neon lights and bustling nightlife, fast-paced compared to the current humid, muggy summer weather. There’s a glowing neon yellow sign advertising all-you-can-eat ramen, obviously pulling customers shown by the line extending out the door. There’s a group of girls, laughing and walking towards the nightclub part of the neighborhood. It seems every night, he looks on a different scenery.

This is what being a celebrity is like. Constantly moving, no time to rest, chasing after fame that you may or may not ever reach. 

Hongjoong was currently on his first world tour, Tokyo being the last stop before he went back to Seoul to perform the final concert. He’d visited multiple gorgeous cities in the past three months, Paris, Madrid, Los Angeles, and London being just a few of them. Hongjoong loved them all.

But, he can’t deny that the city he loves most is mere hours away, where his lover and asshole of a cat were waiting for him.

_ “Hongjoong?” _

Hongjoong tears his eyes away from the glimmering lights, bringing the phone closer to his ear. “Sorry, Yunho-yah.” He curls his fingers around the phone. “I miss you too. I’ll be home tomorrow night. After my last show.”

Yunho hums.  _ “I saw pictures online from tonight’s show. I’m proud of you. And you looked beautiful.” _

Five years, and Yunho complimenting him still gets his heart pounding like he just ran three miles.

Hongjoong can feel his face flushing red, and he’s glad for the dim lighting of the car, because Seonghwa would just rib him endlessly if he saw.

“Shut up.” He says. “You’re lying. You try wearing leather for five hours straight and perform and see if you look good.” The issue is, he knows Yunho would look good. Yunho looks good in everything.

His boyfriend laughs. His heart swells and he allows himself to smile.

_ “You look good in leather though.” _ Yunho’s voice dips lower and Hongjoong involuntarily shivers.  _ “You look good in everything.” _

“Stop complimenting me or I’ll shove your head in Mandu’s litter box.”

_ “You wouldn’t.”  _ And of course Hongjoong wouldn’t, because he’s so incredibly far gone for Yunho that it’s almost laughable. As his fellow soloist friend Jongho and Seonghwa would say, he’s fucking  _ whipped _ .

“You’re right.” Hongjoong easily agrees. The car rolls up to the back of the hotel, and Hongjoong looks up to see Seonghwa in the passenger seat motioning for him to get off the phone. “Hey, I have to go.”

_ “Oh.” _ Yunho sounds as deflated as Hongjoong feels.  _ “Okay. Be safe. I love you.” _

Hongjoong’s heart does backflips, but he keeps his voice steady. “Mhm. I love you too.”

Even though he’s tried to call Yunho every day while on tour (navigating time zones was a lot harder than he’d expected), it obviously wasn’t the same as waking up next to him in their shared apartment, cooking dinner together and watching dramas or going out to restaurants (with Hongjoong’s face and hair appropriately covered up). They both knew that. It was just something they’d learned to deal with.

The call drops, and Hongjoong tucks the strap of his mask behind his ear, making sure his beanie covers his blue hair, before grabbing his bag and jumping out of the car. Before he knows it, Seonghwa is already pushing him through the back door, and he yelps in protest.

“Unless you want to get mobbed by reporters, I suggest you get off the phone faster.” Seonghwa says once they’re safely in an elevator. 

“There was no one there.” Hongjoong huffs. “I was fine.”

Seonghwa purses his lips. “You know how it is.”

As much as Hongjoong considers Seonghwa more of a friend than his manager, Seonghwa was his manager first. So he shuts up.

Hongjoong opens his phone, scrolling through his notifications to avoid Seonghwa’s eyes. There were plenty of them too, congratulating him on his performance or asking him if he needed anything (from his staff). He had SNS notifications, and he smiled as he looked through the messages and tweets from his fans. Of course, there was the occasional hate comment, but he’s learned to deal with it. Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less, but he’s learned to dull the sting.

It’s always easier with Yunho, though.

“You know, it would be easier if you just stayed here for the night.” Seonghwa says as they step out of the elevator. “Leaving in the morning would be better.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, I know you’re excited to see Yeosang.” Hongjoong retorts. “You didn’t have any issues when I asked for this weeks ago.”

That’s right, Hongjoong managed to wheedle his way into Seonghwa letting him go home the night before the final concert. Back in Madrid, when he couldn’t reach Yunho because of the insane time zone flip, he’d bust into Seonghwa’s hotel room and begged the older man to let him go home right after the Tokyo concert, he’d be at the Seoul venue early,  _ pleasepleaseplease Seonghwa I miss him so much- _

And Seonghwa had relented, booking the two of them plane tickets that very night.

Back then, the manager had agreed easily. Hongjoong had chalked it up to Seonghwa missing his boyfriend, Yeosang. But now, Seonghwa’s looking at him uneasily. 

“You know they’re gonna wonder why the car is still there, right?”

“Stop worrying, old man.” Hongjoong waves his hand, already rushing in the direction of his hotel room. Seonghwa lets out an indignant, “I’m only three years older than you!” but Hongjoong just smirks and goes into his room without a word.

He’d packed most of his stuff before leaving to go to the venue this morning. So he just darts around, making sure to collect all of his things and not to forget anything.

Although, Hongjoong forgot things a lot anyways. He wouldn’t realize until he came home and needed the item, then whining to Yunho about not being able to find it and his boyfriend helping him look everywhere in their home (when of course, it’s not there). But, he supposes, it’s a somewhat nice trait to have, because whatever Hongjoong forgot, Yunho would buy it for him anyways.

He’s so fucking whipped.

After ten minutes, he meets Seonghwa back at the elevator. The elder still looks unsure.

“You know, sometimes I wonder who’s really in charge here.” He says as he pushes the button to go back down. The arrow lights up and dings, signaling the elevator is coming back up.

“You, because you get paid to boss me around.”

Seonghwa glares at him. Hongjoong raises his one free hand that isn’t holding his suitcase in surrender.

“The paps all think I’m leaving tomorrow.” Hongjoong appeals. “They won’t be at the airport, here or in Korea. We’ll be fine, hyung.”

The elevator doors open, and Hongjoong drags his stuff inside, looking expectantly at his manager, who just sighs.

“It’s two AM.” Seonghwa grumbles, hoisting one of his bags higher on his shoulder. “This had better be worth it.”

\------

And it was, in fact, worth it.

Hongjoong even let Seonghwa sleep on the flight back without bugging him to watch a movie with him. He’s very considerate.

But when he hears “Please put away all large electronic devices and prepare for landing”, he shakes Seonghwa awake.

“Mmhuh?” Seonghwa blinks one eye open. “Hey, we still have like fifteen minutes until landing. Why’d you wake me up?”

“Because.” Hongjoong grins, even though Seonghwa can’t see it because the blue disposable mask obscures his face. “I’m a joy to be around.”

“Bullshit.” And Seonghwa falls back asleep.

Hongjoong looks outside of the airplane window. If his phone is right, it’s about five AM, and he can see the sun beginning to rise, the darkness of the night giving way to lighter blue. He won’t get much sleep, but if he rushes home, makes out with Yunho for about three hours, then falls asleep, he’ll get to the venue by noon.

Time management, right?

He’s tired, from performing and from rushing to the airport at an ungodly hour of the night. But also, his body is humming with adrenaline, excited to see the man he’s been missing for three months.

Somehow, he still falls asleep, thoughts muddled with Seoul and music and Mandu, and most importantly, Yunho.

\------

Hongjoong debuted when he was eighteen.

Before getting accepted into KQ Entertainment, he’d been working out of his bedroom, posting songs on SoundCloud and covers on YouTube. He sent portfolios and tapes out almost every week, but more often than not, they were returned with a rejection.

He didn’t give up though, and he’s glad he didn’t.

Debuting as a barely legal adult though, was difficult. People didn’t want to take him seriously. They laughed at him, calling him small and scrawny. Untalented. Try-hard. Wannabe. When he went on shows, the comments were more negative than positive.

_ What’s a kid like you in this business anyways? _

The comments stung, of course. But Hongjoong had to hold his head high, to brush off the comments like mere gnats, and keep working. He couldn’t tell his parents, he couldn’t tell his newly appointed manager, Seonghwa, who wasn’t even twenty-one yet at the time. It would cause more of a burden for them. So as much as it hurt, he kept going.

At his mother’s insistence, he enrolled into online university classes, to appease his parents if this “music ordeal” didn’t go his way. He hated them at first, wanting to say fuck classes and just go to the studio and work on his music. To prove everyone wrong. 

That was his only purpose, really.

That is, until he met Yunho.

Jeong Yunho, eighteen, handsome, and a literature major. Who he was assigned to work with in a partner project for one of his classes he forgot the name of.

Yunho often tells him he thought Hongjoong hated him the first day they met in a quiet cafe to work on their project.

_ “I thought Seonghwa was going to murder me.”  _ Yunho often says, laughing.  _ “He acted like your bodyguard. Plus, I couldn’t even see your face. _

Because of limited budget, in a way, Seonghwa was kind of Hongjoong’s bodyguard.

Hongjoong had also had to wear lots of layers to hide his colored hair and his face. And on that first day, if Yunho knew he was HJ, he didn’t say anything, and instead smiled cheerfully and introduced himself.

At first, Hongjoong had been apprehensive. What the fuck was he doing, working on a stupid college project when he could be working on his music, working his damned best to make sure no one called him a dumb, skinny try-hard ever again? And Yunho was being nice, too nice, and every instinct in Hongjoong wanted to punch him.

But he never did.

For five meetings straight, Yunho smiled and laughed enough for the two of them, patiently explaining concepts to Hongjoong if he didn’t understand. He always arrived first and somehow memorized Hongjoong’s drink order at the first meeting, so it was always there waiting for him when he arrived, on the other side of the table.

For those five meetings, Hongjoong never said much either. Just short, clipped answers, waiting and waiting until the clock went to four PM and he could say a rushed goodbye, speed-walking out of the cafe with Seonghwa right behind him.

It was truly a miracle that they ever got anything done.

It wasn’t until the sixth meeting, when Hongjoong rushed into the cafe at two PM, sweaty and drenched from dance practice, not even with Seonghwa in tow because the man had the day off with his new boyfriend, that he found himself falling for Yunho.

It hadn’t been a fun practice either. He’d gotten screamed at by the instructor for messing up, causing him to choke back tears for the whole two hours, making him mess up more.

Hongjoong had slid into the booth, panting. He had been sure he looked like a whole mess.  _ “Yunho, I’m so sorry.” _ He’d babbled, trying to catch his breath. _ “I was busy and I forgot, and-” _

But instead of reprimanding him, Yunho had just looked at him, and silently slid his laptop into his bag, standing up and pulling Hongjoong out of the cafe.

Yunho had bought both of them convenience store food, and Hongjoong often cringes remembering how he cried eating a bowl of ramen. But he does remember that on that day, he told Yunho who he was and why he was crying.

And Yunho had accepted it. He’d talked him through it, smiling and frowning through Hongjoong’s story. He’d comforted Hongjoong, telling him that it was going to be okay, that he knew he would make it and be successful, because that was just the kind of person Hongjoong was.

The next time they met up, Yunho said he listened to Hongjoong’s songs and loved them. (Hongjoong damn near broke down in the cafe again.) But that, that was the moment Hongjoong thinks he fell in love.

They started dating because the end of the project was coming up, and Hongjoong was wracking his brain trying to think of an excuse to keep Yunho around. He’d even begged Seonghwa for advice, seeing as he had Yeosang.

But Yunho did it for him, shyly asking him out on the last day of the project. Hongjoong had never been so ecstatic in his life.

Two years after they started dating, Hongjoong’s latest single made it to number one on many streaming platforms. He’d run to Yunho’s apartment, barely getting out the news before breaking down, Yunho holding him while he sobbed.

Yunho had called Hongjoong ‘my butterfly’. 

_ “They go through metamorphosis.”  _ He had explained to a science-clueless Hongjoong.  _ “They change, and when they emerge, they’re beautiful. Just like you.”  _ Hongjoing had blushed.  _ “You’ve worked so hard and look at you.” _ He’d kissed his forehead.  _ “My pretty little butterfly.” _

And now three years later, here they were.

Hongjoong, one of the biggest K-rappers in the industry. Yunho, opened a bookstore fresh out of college and was writing his first novel.

In short, they were okay. Maybe not always, but for now, they were okay.

\------

  
  


Hongjoong fumbles on his keychain, trying to seperate the shiny silver key to his apartment from the little acrylic cat keychain Yunho had bought him when they went to an amusement park a year ago. The lack of sleep isn’t helping either. He huffs in frustration and when the key finally separates and locks into the lock, he silently cheers.

He picks up his luggage so it doesn’t drag on the floor and wake Yunho up. When he kicks his shoes off, he sees Yunho’s black Converse neatly arranged on the shoe rack next to Hongjoong’s unused house slippers. He smiles as he places his sneakers next to Yunho’s, sliding his slippers on. 

Setting his luggage by the front door (he’ll unpack later), he looks around. Their apartment still looks the same. Yunho’s gaming devices still by the TV, hastily tossed around the floor. Maybe he had Wooyoung and San over. 

The kitchen is still a mess, and it’s comforting as Hongjoong plunks his keyring down on the table. The digital clock on the TV stand says 6:12AM, and the sun is beginning to stream in through the windows.

Hongjoong turns away, heading straight to the bedroom. 

He quietly opens the door, and smiles. Yunho’s messy brown hair strewn over the white pillows, Hongjoong’s plethora of plushies carefully pushed to one side. God, he loves him.

Mandu is also sleeping on the bed at Yunho’s feet. When she hears Hongjoong, she looks up, almost as if to scold him for waking her up.

“Hi Mandu-yah.” He smiles, going to pick her up, but she hops off the bed, nuzzling Hongjoong’s sweatpant-clad legs once before going out the door. So much for pet love.

Quietly closing the door, he tiptoes over to the bed, carefully lifting up the sheets and maneuvering past the plushie pile, sliding next to Yunho. He doesn’t intend to wake Yunho up, even as he bites his lip upon seeing his lover sleeping shirtless.

But as soon as his arm comes to lay over Yunho’s waist, Yunho jerks, and Hongjoong quickly moves back. Did Yunho think he was an intruder?

Wait that was kind of funny.

“Yunho-yah.” He whispers, reaching out to comb his fingers through Yunho’s hair. “Yunho-yah.”

Yunho seems to freeze, and Hongjoong smiles softly as the other turns around, slowly. His heart fills with love when he sees Yunho blink, trying to extricate the sleepiness from his eyes. His face and lips are puffy from sleep, and Hongjoong wants to coo at the sight.

“It’s me, baby.” Hongjoong finds Yunho’s hand and grabs it. “I’m home.”

Yunho blinks again, and Hongjoong’s genuinely wondering if Yunho thinks he’s some insane robber, when a sleepy smile spreads across his boyfriend’s face.

“Your hands are cold.” He mumbles.

Hongjoong laughs softly. “No ‘welcome home’ or anything, huh?”

But Yunho grabs him, crushing him into his chest, and Hongjoong laughs again, nuzzling his face into his lover’s neck, pressing his ‘cold’ hands into Yunho;s bare chest, like he belongs there.

Which, he kind of does.

“Welcome home.” Yunho says, in that deep, slurred voice he only has when he first wakes up, and Hongjoong shivers. After hearing it for so long over the phone, it’s just hitting different hearing it in real life. “Your hands are still cold though.”

When Hongjoong pulls away to glare playfully, Yunho is smiling at him. Albeit tiredly, he looks the same as he’s always been. Handsome. Gorgeous. Yunho. Hongjoong’s Yunho. 

“Warm them up for me then.” Yunho obliges, both of his bigger hands sliding over Hongjoong’s smaller ones. Hongjoong wants to melt. 

They lay like that, Yunho still blinking slowly, trying to wake up, and Hongjoong grinning like a lovesick idiot. This is exactly what he wanted when he begged Seonghwa to come home early. Nothing else, no one but Hongjoong and Yunho.

Not even the prospect of having to leave again in a few hours dims the giddiness in his stomach. Coming home to Yunho, is always the best part of being away.

“Joong.” Yunho murmurs, bringing him back. When he looks, Yunho is half-smiling, looking a bit more awake. 

“Sleepyhead.” Hongjoong laughs at the halfhearted glare Yunho sends him. “You know it’s true.”

Yunho huffs. “You came home early just to make fun of me?”

“Always.” Hongjoong says sweetly and laughs more as Yunho grabs him, climbing on top of him to tickle at his sides. Even half-asleep Yunho is stronger than fully-awake Hongjoong. “Gah, stop!”

Yunho continues though, snorting as Hongjoong shrieks with laughter, attempting to catch Yunho’s wrists. “Yun, Yunho-yah, stop.”

“Why should I?” Yunho stops though, hands pressing gently at Hongjoong’s sides.

“I’ll kiss you if you do.” Hongjoong tries and Yunho scrunches up his nose in the adorable way he loves.

“In the morning? Gross.”

“I don’t care.” Hongjoong loops his arms around Yunho’s neck, pulling him down closer. “I missed you. Please?”

Yunho sighs. “Only because I love you.” Hongjoong hears him mutter as he lowers himself to connect their lips together.

Despite not having been together for three months, kissing is easy when you’ve been doing it for five years before that. Hongjoong’s mouth slots with Yunho’s in a familiar, practiced dance, a comforting one. And when Yunho’s tongue slips inside Hongjoong’s mouth, it’s even easier.

“I love you.” Hongjoong whispers as Yunho kisses him, hands tangling in the other’s messy hair. “I missed you so much.”

“Mm.” Yunho hums. “Missed you too. So much. Can’t believe you’re finally home.”

“I begged Seonghwa to let me come home before the Seoul show.” Hongjoong grins at Yunho, who blinks in disbelief. 

“I’m surprised Seonghwa let you.”

“I reminded him of Yeosang and he was weak in five seconds.”

Yunho laughs. “That’s my little butterfly.”

Hongjoong can feel his skin burning red at the pet name, the one that’s stuck for five years and counting. 

“Stop.” He whines.

“You’re adorable.” Yunho kisses his forehead, and Hongjoong goes slack instantly. When he goes back in to kiss him, Hongjoong allows Yunho to manhandle him, licking into his mouth in a way too much for just six AM.

“Yunho.” Hongjoong gasps. Three months without Yunho (specifically, Yunho’s dick) has left him way too easy to rile up and he can feel himself getting- 

Yunho looks down at him and smirks. “What, you’re hard already?”

“Sh-shut up!” Hongjoong sputters. “So are you!” He shoves his thigh between Yunho’s legs for emphasis, and the other man hisses. “See?”

“You’re impossible.” Yunho sighs. 

“You called me adorable one minute ago, no take-backs.” Hongjoong argues.

“Blow me and I won’t take it back.”

Hongjoong stares at his boyfriend, who’s just smirking at him in the most knowing way, because Yunho knows that it’s been three months since he fucked Hongjoong so hard the night before he left that Seonghwa scolded him and told him to count his fucking blessings that he didn’t have a show the next day.

He just crosses his arms, looking away. “Ask nicely.”

“Fine.” Yunho tilts his head in challenge. Hongjoong hates it when he uses his unfairly sexy bedhead and deep morning voice to his advantage. “My love, my angel, my darling butterfly,” with every word, he moves closer and closer (Hongjoong’s heart beating faster and faster), “my superstar, my little celebrity, my absolute everything,” Yunho pauses, shit-eating grin taking over his face, “will you please give me a blowjob?”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, hoping Yunho can’t hear his pounding heart. . “You could tone it down a little on the dramatics. I see the writing is getting to you. You should get out more.”

“I will now that you’re home.” Wow, if that doesn’t make Hongjoong’s pulse race.

But instead he ignores it, looking up at his lover. “You want me to blow you? Sit down then.”

“Can’t tell who’s bossier, you or Seonghwa.” Yunho mumbles, but he obeys, moving to sit at the edge of their bed. 

When Hongjoong finally settles on his knees in front of Yunho, it hits him that despite his confidence in his skills, he’s definitely not gonna look hot doing it in a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

“Sorry it’s not gonna be sexy, I look like trash.” He says, tugging at Yunho’s sweats. 

“Liar.” Yunho says as he takes off his sweats, tossing them onto the floor. “You always look sexy. Beautiful.” He adds, sliding a little off the bed to kiss Hongjoong. “My pretty butterfly.”

You know, Hongjoong’s going to start trying to wake Yunho up at six AM for sex more often.

He purses his lips, trying not to laugh. “You’re annoying.”

“You love me.”

Instead of replying, Hongjoong goes straight in and takes the head of Yunho’s still-hard cock in his mouth. Yunho gives a strangled noise.

Hongjoong swirls his tongue around, gathering the salty precome from the tip and spreading it around, earning choked moans from his boyfriend. When he pops off, a string of saliva follows, connecting his tongue to Yunho’s cock.

He takes the slickness, and slides it up and down, trying to make the slide easier for him. Above him, Yunho laughs shakily.

“I can’t believe HJ, famous rapper that went platinum three times, is going to blow me.” 

“Please don’t call me that when I’m literally in front of your dick.” Hongjoong grimaces. “Plus, how many times have I done this?”

“Yeah, but that was  _ before _ you went platinum three times.”   
  


Hongjoong rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, but dives back in, swallowing half of Yunho’s cock in one go. Look, he may not have done this for a while, but it’s like riding a bike.

Yunho groans and Hongjoong looks up at him, tongue running along the underside, throat constricting at the near intrusion. He forces himself to breathe through his nose, keep his breathing steady. 

“Fuck, Joong.” Yunho rasps. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. So fucking perfect.”

Hongjoong feels a burst of warmth in his chest at the praise and hollows his cheeks, sucking and pulling Yunho deeper. 

One of Yunho’s hands grasps his blue hair and Hongjoong moans around Yunho’s cock. He inhales through his nose and takes more of Yunho in his mouth, the other involuntarily bucking his hips, pushing further into Hongjoong’s throat.

“Shit.” Yunho curses. “Fuck, Joong, I’m, I’m not going to last long, where do you want it?”

Hongjoong points to his throat, to which Yunho curses a string of expletives under his breath. He reaches out to cup Yunho’s balls, using his thumb to massage them, emitting a growl from his boyfriend.

“You’re so hot.” Yunho pants. “Shit, Joong, gonna come-”

Hongjoong lets his throat relax as Yunho moans Hongjoong’s name over and over, hot cum flooding into Hongjoong’s throat and mouth, making his eyes tear up more. 

When Yunho finally pulls out, Hongjoong coughs, trying to swallow all the cum down so he wouldn’t have to deal with spitting onto their floor where their cat could just come lick it up. Yunho’s arms wrap around him quickly, kissing everywhere on his face. 

“Did so good.” Yunho praises Hongjoong. “My pretty, perfect butterfly.” He reaches down past the elastic of Hongjoong’s sweatpants and wraps his hand around his cock. Hongjoong moans as Yunho moves his hand up and down, trying to fuck into Yunho’s fist. 

“Yu-Yunho.” Hongjoong gasps. “F-fuck, feels good.”

“Yeah?” Yunho grins. Hongjoong is sure he looks completely debauched, but the ass-whooping he’ll get from Seonghwa later isn’t even remotely in the front of his mind. Instead his mind, senses, are all filled up with YunhoYunhoYunho-

“Look so pretty.” Yunho’s biting at his neck, leaving blooming pink and red marks. Yeah, Hongjoong’s not even thinking about the poor makeup stylists. “God, wish I had time to fuck you, fill you up so you feel full even when you’re performing. You’d like that, yeah?”

Hongjoong moans, louder, gripping at Yunho’s arms, before crashing their lips together, hot and messy. Yunho tugs at his cock harder. 

“Come on, come for me butterfly.” That’s all it takes for Hongjoong to tip over the edge, sobbing into Yunho’s chest as his orgasm hits him and he’s left feeling boneless in Yunho’s arms. 

Yunho kisses him in the shower as he cleans Hongjoong up, soaping up Hongjoong’s hair and giggling when he turns it into a strange looking hairstyle. Hongjoong laughs when Yunho gathers up the soap foam and puts it on his face to give himself a beard.

He’s finally home.

And it’s not until an hour later, where the digital clock reads 8:45 AM, with Hongjoong sitting sleepy at the kitchen island and Yunho bustling around the kitchen making Hongjoong’s favorite breakfast of waffles and strawberries (Mandu looking for whatever scraps Yunho drops), that Hongjoong realizes just how in love he is.

Hongjoong’s written songs about Yunho. Performing them on tour is one thing, because it helps him feel closer to Yunho, especially when the other was so far away. But he knows his songs, nothing, can never compare to the real, living, breathing Yunho. His Yunho. The Yunho that comforted him in his worst moments, the Yunho he gets to wake up next to, the Yunho that complains about getting up but will do quite literally anything for Hongjoong.

Yunho must notice him staring, because he turns around in that stupid sparkly blue apron San and Wooyoung got him for his birthday, and cocks his head. “What?”

Hongjoong smiles, resting his head on his fist. “I love you.”

Yunho smiles, the one Hongjoong loves with all his teeth, and crosses over to the island, leaning over to brush a soft kiss on Hongjoong’s lips. “I love you too.”

_ Aren’t you alone at the top? _ They ask.  _ Aren’t you afraid? _

No.

Hongjoong has no reason to be afraid, to be alone, not if he has Yunho.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ~
> 
> headcanon: seonghwa beats hongjoong's ass at the concert because now his throat is sore . rip hongjoong you'll be missed /j .
> 
> vote for ateez on sbs the show, inkigayo, mcountdown, music bank, and show music core ! our boys deserve everything for this comeback, so let's get them those wins !!


End file.
